


Good night moon

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekDo - Freeform, DoBaek, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Times, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun comes home from his internship abroad and Kyungsoo is asleep.





	Good night moon

Baekhyun pulled into the driveway and parked, taking a moment to sit in the car and revel in the setting. Home, finally. After having been abroad for months on an internship, Baekhyun was glad to be back.

Stepping out of the car, Baekhyun took a deep breath of the fresh air and stretched before going to the door. The bags could wait for when he woke up. He was exhausted.

Stepping inside quietly so as to not make any noise, Baekhyun surveyed the living room. It was unusually clean, which made sense since Baekhyun hadn’t been there to mess things up. On the coffee table was a stack of papers, beside them a scatter of postcards that Baekhyun recognized. They were from him.

He took a moment to look at some of them. Each one had a pretty picture of tourist spots he’d visited during his trip; the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, the streets of Brussels and the waters of Annecy. On the back of each card was a short handwritten message from Baekhyun, each ending with a little colored-in heart.

_Dearest Kyungsoo,_ (he’d written to be cheeky,)  
_I took a walk here and it was so pretty I almost cried. For real. I wish you were here._  
_Love always,_  
_Baekhyun_

Baekhyun smiled looking at the picture and the letter. He really had almost cried when he first saw the canal cities in Europe. They were unlike anything he’d ever seen. All of Europe was unlike anything he’d ever seen. Still, there was something to be said about being home again, home with the familiarity and comfort, and Kyungsoo. He’d missed Kyungsoo so much.

It was early morning, so Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo was probably still asleep in their room. Baekhyun, past his drunken-tired haze, felt that familiar surge when he thought about seeing his fiance again. Setting down the postcard, Baekhyun quietly climbed the stairs and carefully opened their door. On the bed was the lump that was Kyungsoo, hidden under a blanket and surrounded by pillows. He looked almost like a baby bird in a nest, fast asleep.

_So cute,_ Baekhyun cooed in his head. Gently, he placed his knee on the side of the bed, reaching over to move a couple of pillows out of the way. Since when did they have that many? And since when were they so soft?

At the disturbance, Kyungsoo whined, eyes still closed and probably still half asleep. He turned over and grabbed for the moved pillow, instead finding Baekhyun’s arm. Baekhyun froze and held his breath while his fiance hugged him (or his arm, more accurately,) giving no indication that he was awake. After a moment of tense silence, Baekhyun breathed out with relief--he hadn’t woken Kyungsoo up.

God, it was hard not to be in love with Kyungsoo sometimes, especially when he was like this. Clinging to his arm like a kid, eyes shut, cheek pressed against his sleeve. Nothing in Europe could compare to this, Baekhyun was convinced.

But damn. He could feel himself cramping. Slowly, slowly, Baekhyun lowered himself beside Kyungsoo and breathed out, trying not to fall off the bed. The positioning was awkward, but he couldn’t wake Kyungsoo up. He wasn’t a monster.

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun tried to fall asleep. He was so tired. The flight had been long; he hadn’t been able to sleep, and then he’d gone on the train and driven back home by himself. He’d been looking forward to bed since he got on the plane, and all he wanted to do was drift off. 

It took a while, but eventually he started to feel the background noise fade to sleep. But just before he went under Kyungsoo shifted, and Baekhyun was awake again.

Baekhyun’s next word was a quiet sob. “Why…”

“...Baek?” Kyungsoo was still in that cute mode, his voice soft and titled upward in a sound reminiscent of a kid. 

Baekhyun didn’t open his eyes, only nuzzled closer to Kyungsoo who had let go of his arm in surprise. “Mmm.”

“Baek, you’re back!” All of a sudden, Kyungsoo jumped on Baekhyun, accidentally pushing both of them over the edge of the bed. Baekhyun finally opened his eyes when his back hit the floor with Kyungsoo on top of him, kissing him. 

After a dazed while Kyungsoo pulled back and hugged Baekhyun, his face in the crook of his neck. They were still on the ground, the blanket partially covering their legs, a pillow fallen beside them. 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun breathed, high on the sudden wakening/fall/kiss. His eyes fell shut again--he could fall asleep right here, but his body still registered Kyungsoo on top of him, murmuring something. “Hm?”

“When did you come back? I missed you so much.”

“I dunno,” Baekhyun answered, his voice slightly slurred. “Really early.”

Kyungsoo laughed, and Baekhyun vaguely thought to himself that it was such a pretty sound. “Kyungsoo…” he mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“...tired.”

“Okay, Baek. Let’s go back to sleep then. Come on, let’s get on the bed.” Kyungsoo tugged him a bit, but Baekhyun refused to budge. Finally, Kyungsoo relented and pulled the blanket over them, sighing into place. “Alright. We’ll sleep right here then. I vacuumed the floor yesterday so it should be fine…”

Baekhyun smiled in spite of himself, and Kyungsoo kissed him on the cheek. “Good night, Baek.”

“Good night, Soo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden craving for cute Baeksoo cuddly stuff (probably because my recent work has them YEARS APART SMH) but yes. Here we are. Cute Baeksoo yay!
> 
> Oh also I have a huge craving for babysoo like the soo that isn't all macho Baekhyun be more mature kinda thing. Like the soo that's really wide-eyed and that wants to be taken care of like UGH Soo needs to be pampered sometimes okay he needs to be the super squish one sometimes and Baekhyun needs to baby him somtimes AH.


End file.
